Mass effect:Corrupted Line
by JohnTheWarrior123
Summary: (Dead) Takes place in an alternate version of mass effect a human general goes forward in time to save humanity?


Hello everyone it's been a while since i last did a story i cancelled mass effect genesis the remake of Mass effect new order, I couldn't make a good timeline that worked well with the story this story is about a corrupted humanity heavily modified by a species from the past this story will feature a broken humanity the timeline is very corrupted its AU of course so history is not the same as in mass effect and real life it's different in many ways some things remain the same also the history in mass effect will be changed starting with the hanar encountering the drell it will not happen hope you all enjoy

Also i do not own mass effect i only own the OCs if i did own mass effect i would be rich! and i would of changed mass effect 3's ending

 **(Please if you read this realize this is unedited many mistakes were made)**

* * *

General Alistaire veil was having the worst day of his life humanity was being purged just like the rest of the galaxy the protheans got it worse though lost everything in just a matter of a few thousand years the raskians didn't fair much better we were their successors and we failed them just like we failed the rest of the galaxy right now we are working on a time spell we are gonna be ready this time one way or another we will save humanity.

(Humanity in this timeline humanity was a juggernaut of a galactic empire during the time of the Protheans instead of going back i'll be sending Humanity forward so yes humanity is gonna be overpowered with tech and magic!)

Alistaire and his imperial guard were watching the downfall of their Galactic empire in the streets of Terra (earth) husks and collectors and ravakis (indoctrinated modified raskians)Humanity's last stand was happening and he had no choice but to watch forward while his Elite mages and scientists work on the time spell,15,000 years ago the reapers showed up and wiped out the species that uplifted us and taught us their ways of magic and technology entirely independent of element zero,The protheans were next it was only a matter of time they were the largest in the galaxy we only had a little bit of time before they fell.

The protheans fell in 5000 years it was a massacre we managed to save a few of them like their emperor and around 20,000 of their soldiers they are currently helping us in the streets of terra along side the many imperial soldiers,Luckily for humanity we were able to hold quite well in the Orion arm but like the protheans our defense couldn't hold.

"General! we are nearly done we need the men down below to hold the husks and other reaper forces back for at least 20 more minutes" the female scientist said excitedly

"Good,Men listen up hold downstairs while our mages and scientists finish up the spell" Alistaire said in a commanding tone

"Yes sir!" shouted 10 imperial guards

"This is prothean HQ repeat prothean HQ send reinforcements down town new yor-"

"Hello! prothean HQ this is Imperial command repeat Imperial command,Where do you need reinforcements?"

"Down...tow..ne..yor."

In the distance a massive reaper begins landing near Lower Manhattan and firing a red laser causing destruction where ever it goes.

"Imperial HQ please send...Reinforc...This is Pr..o..HQ" static begins

"Damn it, All nearby units please assist prothean HQ and rescue any wounded and bring them to Midtown"

Damn reapers i doubt any of them survived by the time anyone gets there the Prothean HQ is gonna be destroyed but it's worth a try.

Alistaire watched off the balcony and watched as 200 husks began swarming the compound the imperial HQ was stationed in.

"All units dismiss that last order come to Imperial HQ on Vinegar hill we are being swarmed by 200+ reaper forces primarily husks a few collectors as well please hurry to the compound we need all the help we can get! General alistaire out"

"Sir! we are almost done 8 more minutes we must hold till then"

"Alright then i'm gonna go support the guards lock the doors and activate the Primary house defense lasers"

Alistaire walked out of the room and ran down stairs to a utter massacre out of the 10 guards only 2 remain if Alistaire remembered correctly their names were Carlos and Lucia.

"Carlos,Lucia status report!" Alistaire Demanded

"Sir we are being overwhelmed 8 of our men are down and the husks are breaching the main wall the mechs and few guys we have outside won't hold them off for long" Lucia said

"Alright i need you two go up stairs and provide covering fire also protect the scientists in case i do not make it back"

"Yes sir and good luck" Carlos said

Alistaire waited for lucia and carlos to go upstairs before heading outside to the main wall,When he finally did get outside he saw the full might of the reaper forces the mechs and few men outside were already dead,Alistaire pulled out his katana and started to cast a few fire spells at husks.

He saw as 4 husks broke the wall and began rushing pass the broken wall,He rushed into action casting a fire spell against 2 of the husks and he sliced off the head of a husk with his katana behind him a the final husk was about to strike but Lucia sniped it in the head,Remind me to give her a pay raise.

As alistaire was cleaning off his Katana in the distance a massive hulking reaper began moving across the water and firing near the compound,Alright time to get back inside but before that!

"Vas'o valem protectos" Alistaire used a shield incantation around the compound a elite incantation that takes years to master.

Alistaire rushed back inside and ran upstairs as quickly as possible.

"Status on the spell?"

"It's finished sir ready to use whenever" a mage said

"Use it now the shield i casted around the compound wont hold forever against that damn reaper"

"Yes sir!"

The Mages began chanting Time vo rael time vo rael loc du vi vi kolath

Thus time was reversed.

Many years into the future

(Please note humanity is extinct(AU humanity) the spell sent them to an alternate version of their humanity they were sent to a universe similar to the original mass effect universe just a few minor differences overall)

* * *

General alistaire was not happy at all instead of going back in time he got sent to another universe and they are primitive very primitive this is going to take some work.

* * *

60,000:The Raskian technomancy uplifts humanity giving them the knowledge of magic and advanced tech not dependent on element zero (the tech humanity uses is based on Dark-lite or DLE)

55,000:Humanity expands in a rapid rate and fully controls the orion arm,Humanity has advanced knowledge of magic and tech also due to modifications in human genetics future humans will be Smarter,Stronger,Faster then current humans it's only a matter of time

54,342:Immortality has been invented by humanity using genetics from animals that are basically immortal such as the lobster although humans can still die all the same like anything else just not by age scientists look into a way to prevent diseases with genetic modification.

50,000:Humanity watches as the Raskian technomancy is invaded and destroyed by a unknown threat unable to help in any way

49,999:The protheans have been invaded by the reapers

49,924:Many core worlds of the Protheans have been taken it's only a matter of time before the prothean empire falls

34,842:The prothean empire falls,The emperor of the prothean empire and 20,000 troops are rescued by Imperial soldiers who were scavenging for dark-lite materials.

34,831:The imperial alliance is being invaded by the reaper forces

29,453:Humanity loses hold of the orion arm and loses system one by one

24,970:humanity's last stand on earth begins,96 hours passes and humanity loses ground very quickly the north american Continent is the only 'safe' place left on the planet.

24,968:North America has fallen new york is left standing thanks to the heroic actions of the prodigy Alistaire he has been promoted to General by the now dead president of the IPA,New york held for 10 days before the reapers broke through the main defense a the main HQ of the last defensive line is in Vinegar but it falls shortly after a massive reaper blows through the defenses.

24,868:General Alistaire and a small team of scientists and mages also 2 guards casted a time spell but was sent forward in time instead of back.

* * *

1900:Alistaire and his group found themselves in London they began to head towards the royal palace where the most powerful person is located(they found out this info thanks to advice the scientists prepared to know what period they are in time)

1900:Alistaire and his group got passed the royal guard and made contact with Queen Victoria,They were able to convince her about the future and what happens every 50,000 years she promised to help in anyway, She offers many resources into building whatever Alistaire needs.

1901:Queen victoria dies in Osborne House, Isle of Wight

1901:Edward VII is now the ruler of the united kingdom, He knows about the promise of the previous ruler and he keeps the promise as well but in exchanged for technology Alistaire agrees to part with Dark-lite armor tech and gun tech

1902:The UK now has Dark-lite armor (Can withstand explosions and multiple mass accelerator rounds and 1 rail gun round) they also have invented machines guns using Darklite tech (The M1917 DLE is quite famous among the troops)

1906:Alistaire and his group has a base in Cornwall,They begin construction of Mechs

1909:Alistaire and his group has over 4000 mechs equipped with the latest shielding tech (Darkmore v2) and classified weapons (RPK DLE and M40 DLE) They assault the British capital in hopes of gaining power to unite the world

1910:Edward VII Dies in the assault of London General edward seizes control of The UK (he killed the British Parliament and house of commons) Alistaire renames the UK into Imperial kingdom of Terra

1911:The world is shocked by the Uprising and utter defeat of the British the world powers debate on what to do with the newest nation the USA wants to invade and free the British while the Germans/austrians wish to stay neutral on it The french are happy about the defeat and are currently in talks with the Imperials

1912:Germany and Austria form the Central powers

1913:Italy applies to join the Central powers, And is accepted shortly afterwards,The Imperials and France form the Terran league,All of North America unites.

1914:The former Uk's colonies such as India apply for statehood into the Imperials they accept many other colonies follow suit,The North American Union invades greenland and iceland (Denmark) and successfully takes it,Denmark begs the German empire to allow denmark to join germany they accept.

1915:South America unites to form the South America Federation (Lead nation Brazil),The USA is the lead nation of The north american union,The Central powers gain 2 more members Sweden and Spain

1916:The Imperials and France unite to gain a better advantage against the central powers

1917:The imperial kingdom now has a King the former General Alistaire veil is now king,The imperials are the most technologically advanced nation using weird weapons and armor and some report them using magic of all things

1918:The russian empire has collapsed into a civil war The communists vs The empire,Germany sends volunteers and supplies to the russian empire hoping it could gain them a new member

1919:The civil war is brought to a quick end with a Empire victory,The russian empire joins the central powers thanking The german empire for the help and the entirety of the Central powers celebrates as brothers and sisters

1920:The imperials launch missile satellites in space,Right after that they begin constructing the first shipyard to surprise attack the opposition

1921:The imperialists of japan contact the Imperial kingdom asking for help overthrowing the Empire of Japan making it a purely Imperial nation, The Imperial kingdom send the Japanese imperialist all the supplies and weapons they need to win.

1922:The North American union seizes control of South africa and begins Operation Downfall they send multiple spies and assault groups to The imperial kingdom they are suppose to stay there till the war with the Imperial kingdom starts

1923:The Imperialist japanese begin their fight for control and quickly defeat most resistance even with the numbers against them they kill the emperor and introduce Imperial rule,As soon as the war is over the Join the Imperial kingdom as a token of friendship.

1924:South Africa is now under American control West Africa is being invaded by America and The middle east is also being invaded

1925:TAU(American union) Sends more spies and military cells into the imperial kingdom setting up secret bases in Ireland and scotland and one more in the capital London or Imperia as most people call it now, The Central powers unite under a single banner to stand a better chance they call themselves The Hierarchy of Terra

1926:China finally unifies again and attempts to join the Hierarchy of terra they are accepted after much debate.

1927:The Imperial Kingdom finished the Shipyard and has constructed over 20,000 ships thanks to fast building tech its predicted they will have 750,000 by 1940,TAU sends more spies and military cells into the Imperial kingdom they send most of them into India,TAU has been able to steal a lot of tech from TIK (The imperial kingdom) and released it globally so everyone stands a better chance most nations are even attempting to build their own variants of Darklite technology (weapon/armor/military vehicle wise,Shields)

1928:The Hierarchy of Terra invites The south america Federation to join together to stand a better chance they accept The north american union is renamed The American Federation of Nations

1930:Oceania (Australia,New Zealand,Multiple islands) Apply to join The Hierarchy and they all successfully join Indonesia and South Asia also apply and join

1932:TAFN (The American Federation of Nations) begin their assault on the Imperial kingdom shortly afterwards The Hierarchy invades The Imperial kingdom (Japan) and France,The Imperial Kingdom surprise attacks each nation on earth with their 500,000 strong space fleet

1934:TAFN begins operation black watch and actives all its cells in the imperial kingdom,The imperial kingdom is being invaded from all sides but the mechs and mass battle computers are quickly turning the tide

1935:World war 1 begins officially THT(the hierarchy of terra) and TAFN both launch coordinated assault against The imperial kingdom

1937:The majority of the Imperial fleet was caught off guard when a Reaper was in the sol system (this is due to the fact they never really leave earth's orbit or the moon's the farthest they have been is mars

1938:The reapers was able to indoctrinate some humans on earth,The TAFN and THT are attacked relentlessly by husks and multiple other weird creatures their version of darklite weapons aren't working all too well

1939:The Imperial kingdom to prevent the destruction of earth they launch their entire arsenal of darklite missiles at the reapers on earth and space,it does a major amount of damage and they manage to damage the reaper into submission the reaper can no longer fire weapons or move,Back on earth The THT and TAFN suffered the worse they got rained upon with dark-lite bombs/missiles also husks a peace treaty is quickly made hoping that the Imperial kingdom will take pity

1941:The Imperial kingdom holds a world summit meeting,Every nation's representative is there, King alistaire tells every nation about the threat in space and why they launched those weapons the reapers are the true threat to humanity which is why all this happened,The imperial kingdom offers every nation a place in the Imperial nation that's the only way humanity will be safe all nations agree some reluctantly

1945:King Alistaire is now Emperor of the unified human race,The Imperial Kingdom setups the first official space command dubbed Imperial Space Command or ISC they will control the entirety of the fleet and construction of ships/space stations/colonies,Finally they can form their own army if in the case of war but only through militias

1946:Plans are drawn up by ISC for a moon base and colony on mars each being outfitted with the latest tech

1948:50,000 Colonist are sent to Mars they land in Amazonis,The moon base is made as well equipped with Ion cannons it's experimental but very destructive testing it against a capital shit gave great results nearly destroying it (Capital ship equipped with Excalibur shielding and Dark-lite armor)

1951:The mars colony receives the name of Haven,The mars colony now has a governor by the name of Lucia val reis(former guard for alistaire)

1953:5000 Defense platforms (Using a multitude of different weapons for different situations) are commissioned for around the moon and 50,000 for around mars a grand total of 190,000 are commissioned for earth and a space fortress (Powerful enough to withstand 500 ion cannon shots and the fortresses can destroy a small moon)

1956:The mars colony locates the ruins of a lost race on mars, further searching reveals the species as Protheans they left outdated technology.

1960:A petition to mine Pluto's moon is underway,3 more colonies are setup in the Sol system on Titan and Europa both of them have been designated as research world's to help with research into spells and more advances in Dark-lite technology Primarily shielding and armor tech

1962:The Petition for mining Pluto's moon has passed and multiple companies have started sending mining ships to the moon,After getting there they discover that the moon is actually a mass relay (mentioned by alistaire) and it must be destroyed.

1963:The Imperial Senate and Parliament both voted on the destruction of the relay but all voted on finding another method of traveling in the galaxy.

1964:A mobile moving ship pulls away the relay into the inner planets and fly's it into the sun (AI controlled MMS)

1967:A Major petition made by the warhawks is being pushed all the way to the king to force anyone above the age of 5 into military service after the age of 24 they can leave the army if they wish but if they stay they could get many benefits for them and their families,This also benefits humanity in war times,The king signs the petition angering The senate and parliament and many people around the world.

1970:A rebellion occurs all around Earth and the colonies (Mars,Titan,Europa),The rebellion is swiftly spreading through Titan and Europa due to both of them not having defenses yet

* * *

1970,Brazil, Arcacaju

Ever since this rebellion started we been losing ground everywhere and the king hasn't told anyone to do anything besides defend this is utter madness.

"This is charlie x9 coming around for a spray and pray" said the pilot using the latest Apache Helicopter equipped with dark-lite tech

Major alexis and her small team watched overhead as a helicopter sped past them and saw 15 rebels get put down but in the distance 20 rockets started to soar through the sky and 9 was enough to get rid of the helicopter's darkmore v3 shields.

"This x9 we are going down!" The pilot screamed through the radio

As the helicopter crashed into the side of a building,Multiple rebels and a few urban assault vehicles began to charge at the small team.

"Everyone retreat!" Screamed alexis

As they ran multiple explosions could be heard apparently the SDP (space defense platforms) were ordered to fire upon major hot zones

* * *

1970:The SDP fired upon earth and wiped out the majority of rebels but killed thousands of loyal soldiers their loss shall be remembered.

1971:A bill has been passed by the king to make sure any and all rebels be killed on site before they can get stronger,The king has also passed a bill allowing a private military company known as Cerberus head their own division in the Imperial Kingdom (Their prime objective is to secure the safety of Humanity and safeguard humanity from another disaster like a major rebellion)

1973:By mistake a military scientist named Thomas von fraun accidentally discovered a odd liquid that can heal wounds he dubs it Medigel,Scientists begin researching ways to go to other systems using a gate of sorts

1974:Scientists test dark-lite drives as the gate main use of super conducting a ship at fast speeds,It works shortly after a science ship finds it self in a near system.

1978:The sol system is now heavily guarded 4 space fortresses protect the inner planets and 1 protects the colonies in the outer solar system,Defense platforms practically liter the sol system Earth having the majority currently at 520,000

1983:Human colonist rush to colonize systems outside the Sol system

1994:Quite a large amount of the orion arm has been colonized and heavily defended,A Military system has been commissioned in the Arcturus system,A major space station is being built using the latest in cutting edge tech made by Cerberus primarily using Excalibur v7 shielding and Dark-lite ultra thick armor to protect the station and 1 million SDP are currently being built

1999:Arcturus station is 50% complete,Arcturus station will be the Capital of the Imperial kingdom housing the senate, King and Parliament,The king has also ordered them to build a synthetics build bay(helpful when needing more soldiers) also a magic school for young and old alike.

2005:A exploration ship along with it's group of frigates make first contact finding a new intelligent species called the drell their home world of Rakhana is currently facing a mass extinction due to mass industrialization and pollution,Humanity offers the drell a way off the planet and begin a humanitarian effort to save the drell

2007:Reports show 6 billion drell out of 12 billion were saved from their dying home world more efforts to save the rest occur,The king of the imperial kingdom meets with the drell leader and they begin talks of letting the drell stay on one of the human worlds

2009:The drell unite with humanity and they slowly assimilate to human standard of things

2012:Arcturus station is now complete and is now officially the capital of the imperial kingdom,The drell now live on their new home world in the Utopia system (They share eden prime with the humans although the primary species is the drell)

(Sad to say this story is dead for now)


End file.
